Conventionally, an electrical junction box for use in an automobile electric/electronic system includes a box body that accommodates conductive members such as a bus bar forming an electric circuit, and there is known a structure in which a terminal attachment portion to which an L-shaped terminal provided at an end of a power-feeding external wire is provided in a portion of the box body. For example, JP 2001-155798A (Patent Document 1) proposes a structure including a terminal attachment portion in which a stud bolt that is conductively connected to the conductive member is provided protruding from the upper surface of the box body, and the L-shaped terminal is bolted and is fastened to the stud bolt.
Meanwhile, the L-shaped terminal has a structure in which a connection portion that has a bolt insertion hole is formed at the distal end portion of a metal piece that is bent in a substantially L-shape, and a crimping portion provided on the proximal end portion side is crimped to a core wire exposed at the wire end, as described in Patent Document 1. Therefore, when the stud bolt is passed through the bolt insertion hole, and the connection portion of the L-shaped terminal is fastened to the stud bolt protruding from the upper surface of the box body, the proximal end side of the L-shaped terminal and the crimping portion are disposed and exposed on the surface of a peripheral wall portion of the box body, and leaking of a current due to water exposure may occur, for example. For this reason, a structure as described in Patent Document 1 has been adopted in which a bolt fastening terminal is attached to a terminal cover made of a synthetic resin, and the proximal end side of the bolt fastening terminal and the crimping portion are covered by the terminal cover.
However, with an electrical junction box that has the conventional structure, the connection portion of the bolt fastening terminal protrudes and is exposed from the terminal cover. Accordingly, if the upper cover of the box body covering such an exposed portion falls off/comes loose or is broken, there is a risk of an electrical shock occurring when the exposed portion is touched. During mounting to a vehicle, the operation of inserting the L-shaped terminal at the wire end into the terminal cover, and attaching the wire equipped with the L-shaped terminal to the box body with the terminal cover attached to the L-shaped terminal is complicated. In addition, a terminal cover that has been removed from the L-shaped terminal may be lost while the vehicle undergoes maintenance, and, therefore, there is a need for further improvement.